


Rebel

by 1aucher



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1aucher/pseuds/1aucher
Summary: Basically just the older Protagonist fucking younger Neil sometime in the future.Also, I name the Protagonist John.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 43





	Rebel

“相信我，尼尔，你只是叛逆期到了。“

“你知道那只是没用的家长捏造出来的东西吗，”尼尔翻了个白眼，尽管这个双手被反绑在椅子后的姿势让他看上去没什么攻击性，“为了掩盖他们的无能。”

“而且我很清楚我在做什么。“尼尔死死盯着男人衬衫上的纽扣，仿佛恨不得立刻将对方的领口撕开。他的声音压得很低，如同一只被激怒的小兽，而事实上也确实如此，面前这个男人的一举一动都刺激着他的神经。

“尼尔，别闹。”男人说道，脸上看不出什么情绪，毕竟他早已经过了情绪外放的年纪。尼尔愤愤地想，他永远是这样，永远用一副充满包容和无奈的表情看着自己，让自己感觉被怜悯，而这是尼尔最不需要的情绪。尼尔还记得五年前第一次在福利院见到这个男人时，自己因为跟另一个男孩打架而被关了紧闭，他在那间小小的禁闭室里，全身上下的伤口都在叫嚣着疼痛和不甘。是这个男人打开了禁闭室的门，对他说，“尼尔，我们回家。”

十三岁的尼尔第一次知道家是什么。

而十八岁的尼尔，在他的——或者说他和男人共同的——家里，双手被反绑在椅子后面，当初带他回家的男人站在他身前。

“我看到你的录取信了，你准备去哪里？”男人的声音听起来很平静，然而尼尔注意到他始终不敢直视自己的眼睛，“斯坦福？我觉得不错。”

“你当然觉得不错，那地方离我们家隔着一整个大陆！”尼尔低吼着，“我早就知道你想把我送走了。”

“约翰，你是个骗子，”尼尔毫不留情地攻击着年长的一方，那时候他还太年轻，还没能理解年长者的苦心，“你说过不会抛弃我的。”

男人的眉头在听到骗子两个字的时候皱了起来，尼尔没注意到他的眼神有那么一瞬间暗了下去。然而年长者很快掩藏起了这一点不适，他甚至伸出手去拍了拍尼尔的肩膀以让他冷静下来。尽管对尼尔来说这算不上什么安抚，他甩开了男人的手。

男人几乎变得有些不适所措起来，尼尔能从他眼角的细纹里读出这一点，而这让他有了些许胜利的感觉。

“尼尔，这样是不对的——”男人的表情甚至看起来有些痛苦，显然尼尔的话让他很伤心，然而他依然试图抵抗，“你并不——”，他思考着怎么能让接下来的话听起来没那么诡异，但最终放弃了，“你并不——喜欢我。”约翰深深地呼气，仿佛说出来的话耗尽了他全部的力气。如果可以的话，他想知道自己是在哪一步走错了。

他把尼尔从福利院带回来，让他上学，教他格斗，他把这视为对多年前那位故人的怀念，然而更年轻的尼尔显然比他想象的更加棘手。他也会逃课，偷偷喝酒，而约翰对此往往睁一只眼闭一只眼。直到有一天，他发现尼尔穿着自己的衬衫在房间里自慰。

那条门缝是特意为他留的，或许尼尔还偷偷研究过什么角度能更好地展现自己。他已经长得比男人高一些了，但因为还在发育期的原因，身上的肌肉只有薄薄的一层。男人看不太清他手上的动作，然而却将他纯粹而享受的表情尽收眼底。

惊愕和愤怒确实是年长者的第一感觉。然后，男人发现自己毫无疑问地被这个场景所吸引了，或许在更早以前他就被尼尔所吸引了，只是当时的尼尔显然比年轻版本的自己更清楚如何克制，而男人很难忽视自己心底涌起的负罪感。不该是这样，尼尔应该去上学，他会有自己的生活，他会选择加入信条并成为自己最有力的助手。这是尼尔的未来。

而尼尔显然对遥远的未来不感兴趣。他总是不知道从哪里弄来男人的衣服——有时是领带，他在男人刚回到家的时候喊着男人的名字抚摸自己的阴茎并毫不克制地呻吟，趁男人睡觉的时候偷偷钻进男人的房间。上锁的门对他来说并不是需要一些隐私的暗示，而男人不该忘记尼尔有多擅长开锁。

尼尔需要一点教训，男人是认真的，并在下一次尼尔试图闯入他房间时干脆利落地制服了他，将他的双手绑在椅子后。他试图和他谈话，然而尼尔显然不太买账——他也该死地忘记了尼尔执拗起来有多难缠。而眼前这个尼尔显然是还没怎么被磨练过脾气的版本。

“我说过很多次了！”因为激动，尼尔的额头上已经渗出了汗珠，“我不管你当时到底是因为什么才收养我，也不管你脑子里想的是什么教条，我喜欢你——我——”尼尔急促地呼吸着，似乎不太确定是不是应该说出接下来的话。他的眼眶红了，年长者注意到，而他必须阻止自己冲上去给尼尔一个拥抱。

“——我爱你，约翰。”尼尔小声地说，啜泣声哽在他的喉咙里，“我爱你。”

约翰不知道以前的自己是否期待过这个瞬间，在基辅的歌剧院里，在孟买，在斯塔克-12。那时候的他还很难理解尼尔对他的感情，以至于把那定义成挚交或者故友都不太合适。而在这个时刻，他能感受到心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。他看着尼尔的脸，年轻而鲜活的，还没有学会如何掩饰自己的情感，当他开心的时候眼睛会弯起来，生气的时候眼睛会睁得很圆。而当他伤心的时候，他的眼角总是微微下垂，他会咬着自己的下嘴唇好让自己看起来不那么脆弱。

尼尔现在看起来非常伤心，而男人终于承认自己对此并没有什么抵抗力。

“别哭了，尼尔，”男人认命地俯下身去抱住他的男孩，“是我错了。”

而尼尔回抱了他，他早就在训练中学会了如何挣脱绳子，更何况男人或许并没有真的想绑住他，尽管他自己都没有意识到。尼尔揽住男人的脖子，下颌贴在男人的胡茬上。

“我爱你。”他在男人的耳边嘟囔道。男人托着他的屁股把他从椅子上抱了起来，向床边走去。

“我也爱你，尼尔。”

尼尔在男人把他放下的那一瞬间吻了他。吻一开始落在嘴角，而后才小心翼翼地移到唇瓣上，尼尔甚至不敢用力呼吸。他太害怕男人会推开他，正如他以前一直所做的那样。

男人的嘴唇有些干燥，但却很柔软，正如尼尔无数次在梦中幻想过的那样，他渴望这个已经太久了。他情不自禁地伸出舌头舔舐对方干燥的嘴唇，在发现对方没有反对后更用力地将对方拉向自己，直到两个人一同倒在床上。

“约翰，摸摸我。”尼尔喘息着说，把自己的衬衫解开，引导着年长者将手掌放到自己的胸膛上，抓着对方的手掌揉弄着自己，毫不在乎这看来是否不知廉耻。如果年轻的肉体可以让年长者的目光在他身上再停留一会，尼尔会虔诚地将自己双手奉上。

黑发的男人愣了一会，似乎不太清楚自己的教育什么时候出了差错，让尼尔从福利院里那个写满不甘的孩子变成这副模样，他的攻击性没有消失，但他对自己却显得如此柔软——柔软得让男人想捏碎他，又柔软得让男人害怕失去他。他的手被尼尔掌控着，在尼尔的胸膛上留下痕迹，那里的肌肉紧实而有弹性，他的指尖掠过男孩粉色的乳头，还未加动作就听见男孩呻吟出声。

“对，约翰，摸摸那里——“尼尔喊出男人名字的声音让他想起自己还是毛头小伙子时看的色情影片，明明动作生涩内容乏味却能在十几秒内就让他欲望勃发。他顺从尼尔的指示，手掌覆上他的乳头毫不留情地揉搓着，感受尼尔的肌肤在他手掌下颤动，为他带给他的疼痛和欢愉。而这让男人感觉好极了，他喜欢掌控。

而尼尔喜欢被他掌控，他在年长者身下摆出一副顺从的姿态。他随着男人的动作呻吟，不断呼唤着男人的名字。他的衣服不知道什么时候被脱了个干净，双腿张开。他的阴茎挺立着，等待着被安抚。尼尔似乎想伸手抚慰自己，但他知道男人不会喜欢，于是那根东西只能可怜地立在那儿等待着男人的指令。你看，尼尔本来就没有什么叛逆期，他能接受一切而不去思考那是否合理——常理在这儿本来就不该适用——只要他拥有面前这个男人。

而男人享受照顾尼尔，包括他的生理需求，他对这个念头的抵抗以失败告终。他不知道那些从门缝里窥见尼尔喊着自己的名字自慰时的日子是如何度过的，他把浴室的门紧紧关上，将淋浴开到最大好屏蔽掉自己可能不小心泄露出的渴望，对尼尔的渴望。而现在他不再需要忍耐了。他掌控着尼尔的一切，右手握住尼尔勃起的阴茎撸动着，粗糙的指腹按在敏感的头部。别着急，他仿佛在说，我们还有很多时间。而尼尔只是将他抱得更紧，攀住他的肩膀将呻吟和密语都倾吐在他耳边。

被插入的时候尼尔刚射过一次，浑身的肌肤还泛着粉色，随着身后那根阴茎的插入而颤栗着。他的上半身几乎贴在了床上，只有臀部高高翘起，好迎接男人的冲撞。他的阴茎半硬着，深色的床单上被精液和腺液濡湿了一块，显得淫靡而色情。

约翰握着尼尔的腰缓缓将自己的阴茎送进男孩体内，该死的尼尔实在是太紧了，扩张时插入的三个手指并不能跟真家伙相提并论。

“尼尔，放松。”他压抑着自己的呼吸命令道。

尼尔深呼吸着放松自己，手指紧紧攥着床单，直到后穴完全吃下男人的深色阴茎。这感觉如此陌生，他清楚地意识到自己正在被占有，粗大的阳具毫不留情地捅进他的最深处，刺激着他肠道里的每一寸敏感点。而占有他的人是年长他数十岁的爱人，是他的崇拜对象，是他的老师和父亲——而他为此感到兴奋和满足。男人一边挺动着腰身一边俯下身去亲吻尼尔的后颈，健壮有力的手臂撑在他颈侧，男孩在他身下看起来像一块融化的奥利奥夹心奶油。

“约翰……”尼尔小声呜咽着，男人听出他的声音里带上了哭腔，肠道也不自觉地绞紧了自己的性器。他在男孩的屁股上留下一道掌印当作警示，而后毫不留情地重重碾在尼尔的敏感点上。尼尔哭得更凶了，约翰不得不低头吻去他侧脸上的泪水。爱哭可不是什么好习惯，尽管在床上的时候他允许尼尔小小地放纵一下。

尼尔是被操到高潮的，男人的手握着他涨红的阴茎上下撸动，侵犯他的动作变得既深且长。尼尔只能本能地夹紧屁股里的阴茎，希望对方停留地更久一点。他的金发湿漉漉的，半张着嘴喘息着，男人的胡茬撩拨着他后肩的皮肤，在他颈侧留下若有若无的亲吻。尼尔快要到极限了，但男人显然喜欢按照自己的节奏来，他操得尼尔只能破碎地呻吟着喊他的名字，让他放过自己。

然而没有人能放过男人，从他在福利院见到尼尔的那天起，从他在孟买见到尼尔的那天起。他意识到自己是尼尔的成长中不可分割的一部分，而尼尔对他亦然。他们的命运纠缠在一起就如同此刻他们纠缠在这张床上，他的阴茎捅在尼尔的屁股里把男孩操得乱七八糟，给他一切他将会经历并爱上的痛苦和快乐。

约翰释放在尼尔的屁股里，射精的时候他牢牢地将尼尔锁在自己的身下，如同一只豹子锁定他的猎物。尼尔颤抖着射在他手里，精液小股小股地从龟头里吐出来。尼尔毕竟是第一次经历这么激烈的性爱，看上去已经完全精疲力竭了。男人小心地将射完精的性器从尼尔体内抽出来，抱着竭力的男孩翻了个身躺在床上。男人的动作很小心，视线闪烁着避开了尼尔大腿内侧的红痕和吐露着白浊的穴口。男孩看上去不太想离开他，在他躺下后立刻就贴了上来，将脸上的汗水和眼泪一起抹在他胸前。

“你得负责清理，老家伙。”尼尔还带着鼻音，男人的手在他的后腰揉搓着，他知道他的男孩的确累坏了。他低下头看尼尔红彤彤的鼻尖和湿润的眼睛，某些遥远的在某片海域上的记忆被唤醒，男人轻轻地叹了口气。

“怎么了，你该不会现在要反悔吧。”尼尔像只警醒的猫，尽管已经十分困倦依然小心翼翼地守护着自己的领地。

“没有，”而年长的男人只是摸了摸他的头，“睡吧。”

而尼尔陷入了他此生最好的一个梦境。


End file.
